


Colored Eyes.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Relationship(s), Stiles como lobo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Son 3 los colores que pueden tener los ojos de un hombre lobo.Dorado, el color habitual de los betas y omegas.Azul, el color que toman los ojos cuando se mata a un inocente.Rojo, distintivo de los alfas.Entonces, ¿por qué justamente él tiene los ojos azules?





	1. Dorado.

Derek olfateó el aire, había un curioso olor en el ambiente que le embotaba la nariz y lo estaba aturdiendo al nivel de volverlo loco. Con 5 años, era un hombre lobo curioso y cualquier nuevo olor cerca de su casa lo llevaba a recorrer el bosque hasta encontrar de dónde provenía, y es que no es común tener vecinos cuando tu casa está en la mitad de la espesura.   
Laura iba pegada a sus talones, siguiéndole el paso a su hermanito. Ella también había percibido el cambio en el ambiente.   
—Derek, tenemos que avisar a mamá —dijo la castaña corriendo detrás de él.   
—Es que mamá está con ellos, su olor está mezclado —Laura se preguntaba como su pequeño hermano podía hablar con esa propiedad y con tanta seriedad que a veces asustaba.   
Sin más, lo adelantó, escaneando el terreno al que se estaban adentrando. Era solo 3 años más grande que él, pero era suficiente para cuidarlo como se debía, como su futura alfa.   
Tres kilómetros más adelante, en el lugar donde habían visto máquinas excavadoras y materiales de construcción durante meses, Laura detuvo su carrera, alertando a su hermano para que hiciera lo mismo. Los ojos de ambos refulgieron dorados al divisar a su alfa y, más importante, su madre. El olor se intensificaba en el lugar. La esencia de café y vainilla le pegó como una bofetada en el rostro.  
Talia Hale, junto a Anthony, su esposo, se encontraban en el porche de la nueva casa platicando con una pareja que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Por lo que ambos chicos escuchaban, sus padres se estaban presentando, ya que no era común tener gente nueva en medio del bosque. Y no querían que los mal entendieran, no eran unos inadaptados ni nada por el estilo, solo que disfrutaban de un estilo de vida más tranquilo que en la pequeña ciudad de Beacon Hills, que a pesar de ser tan pequeña se veía afectada por muchos extraños problemas.   
Derek rodó los ojos ante la mención de los problemas, que en su mayoría eran causados por seres sobrenaturales de los cuales la policía local no tenía idea de su existencia.   
Al parecer al nuevo vecino le habían propuesto un traslado a ese pequeño lugar en California, desde Nueva Jersey, para ser el sheriff del pueblo, cosa que aceptó porque querían criar a su hijo en un lugar tranquilo.   
Hijo al que Derek aún no había visto, pero cuyo corazón ya había escuchado dentro de la casa.   
Laura lo jaló para esconderse detrás de un árbol, ya que no iba a ser sencillo explicar qué hacía ahí con su hermano a la pareja que acababa de llegar. En el momento en que se movieron Talia miró hacia atrás, deteniéndose en las miradas de sus hijos durante un segundo antes de devolver la atención al hombre y mujer frente a ellos. Se oyó un estrepito en la casa y lo que Derek solo podría definir como un pequeño remolino andante apareció en la puerta.   
—Mi nombre es Stiles —dijo el niño que se había instalado en medio de sus padres —. Bueno no es mi verdadero nombre, pero el que sí lo es no me gusta —el pequeño miró a sus papás —. ¿Por qué me pusieron un nombre tan complicado? —los 4 adultos rieron ante el comentario lleno de inocencia. El pequeño regresó su atención a los extraños —. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¿serán nuestros nuevos vecinos?   
Derek dejó de prestar atención a la conversación cuando su hermana le dio un codazo.   
—¿Qué te está sucediendo? —murmuró Laura —. Regresa tus ojos a su color natural —Derek la miró sin entender—. Son dorados, bobo, y hay humanos muy cerca de nosotros —agitó la cabeza, tratando de quitarse la sensación de aturdimiento de encima. Al mirar al frente notó que el pequeño niño miraba en su dirección, tenía la cabeza ladeada y los observaba con curiosidad, no hizo ningún movimiento, solo le sonrió y dio media vuelta adentrándose en la casa. 

 

+++

 

Derek observaba su tupper con zanahorias como si en cualquier momento le fueran a crecer patas y huir. A él realmente no le gustaban esas cosas naranjas que decían eran sanas y necesarias para su crecimiento. Era un hombre lobo, claro que no las necesitaba, aunque su madre dijera lo contrario.   
—No te van a morder, ¿sabes? —alguien se sentó junto a él en la banca —. Las zanahorias no son tan malas, tienen un sabor curioso —Derek volteó hacia su acompañante, topándose con un rostro lleno de lunares que ya conocía bastante bien, en algunas ocasiones se había visto descubierto mientras lo observaba en su clase—. Mi nombre es Stiles —mencionó el chico antes de darle una mordida a su manzana.   
—Derek —respondió mientras sacaba su sándwich —. ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre? —preguntó, recordando la conversación de los padres del chico frente a él y los suyos propios.   
—Nop, no lo es, pero el de verdad es complicado y no me gusta —Stiles se encogió de hombros.   
—¿Me dirías cuál es? —preguntó.   
—Algún día —Derek no pudo evitar sonreír. Tomó una de las mitades de su sándwich mientras estiraba la mano hacia el castaño.   
—¿Quieres? —ofreció. Stiles asintió y tomó el emparedado, rápidamente sacó una manzana de su lonchera y se la dio.   
—Oh no, no es necesario —Derek estaba a punto de devolverle la manzana cuando el castaño negó con la cabeza.   
—Es para ti, le dije a mamá que te hablaría hoy y puso la otra manzana —a Derek le pareció un gesto tierno. Puso a un lado la fruta mientras terminaba el sándwich. 

 

+++

 

—¡Stiles, vuelve acá! —Derek estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. A sus cortos 10 años debía ser la milésima vez en que el castaño le sacaba un susto. Aunque tenía la costumbre de exagerar las cosas.   
En respuesta, Stiles corrió un poco más rápido haciendo que Derek se pusiera aún más nervioso, sabía los peligros que podían encontrarse en ese bosque, siendo él mismo uno de ellos. No quería correr más rápido por miedo a que Stiles descubriera su verdadera naturaleza, pero al ver que el chico se internaba más al bosque dejó a un lado sus precauciones, aceleró su paso y se abalanzó sobre él.   
El golpe tomó por sorpresa a Stiles, que había dejado de voltear hacia atrás para ver si Derek aún lo seguía. De alguna manera, Derek los giró, haciendo que su espalda recibiera el impacto y Stiles cayera sobre él. El castaño rió y rodó hacia un lado para dejar de aplastarlo.   
—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Derek, girando el rostro para verlo.  
—Eso debería preguntártelo yo —Stiles resopló —. Todo el golpe te lo llevaste tú —volteó a mirarlo —. Me gusta cuando tus ojos son dorados.

Derek se levantó con rapidez y con una sensación de pánico en la garganta, ¿cómo había podido ser tan descuidado? 

—No es la primera vez que los veo, Der, tranquilo —Stiles se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro, Derek miró hacia atrás para conectar su mirada con el chico —. Aún no logró averiguar qué eres, pero tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —Stiles tenía una enorme sonrisa y su corazón latía con calma, sin ninguna mentira en sus palabras.   
Derek procesó lo que le había dicho. Después de cinco años de conocerse y que prácticamente fueran mejores amigos, y aún así Stiles nunca le había preguntado sobre su naturaleza… sabía que podía confiar en él, tal vez como nunca lo haría con alguien más.   
Se levantó, estiró la mano para que el castaño la tomara y así tirar de él para ponerlo en pie. Cuando lo tuvo a centímetros de su rostro le apretó la mano.   
—Algún día te lo diré, confía en mí —le susurró.   
—Lo hago Der, lo hago —Derek dejó sus ojos brillar un segundo. En la oscuridad del bosque, Stiles podía apreciarlos con mayor claridad. 

 

+++

 

Derek corría más rápido de lo que nunca había hecho. Corría con el corazón a punto de saltarle del pecho, justo detrás de Laura y un poco alejado de Talia, quien estaba bastante enojada porque su hijo había desobedecido la orden de quedarse en casa.   
Pero no podía quedarse en casa cuando la familia de su mejor amigo estaba prácticamente atrapada en su hogar, por culpa del ser sobrenatural de turno, que en este caso era un omega con serios problemas de autocontrol. Su madre le había ofrecido una manada, una familia y simplemente los rechazó, acto que seguían sin entender.   
Escuchaba los ya familiares latidos de Stiles retumbando en sus oídos, eran tan rápidos que se preguntaba cómo aún no había sufrido un ataque. Rogaba que no lo estuviera sufriendo.   
Logró visualizar al omega en el momento en que su alfa lo embestía con fuerza. Talia no era partidaria de la violencia, jamás, pero en esa ocasión no parecía haber otra solución, no cuando estaba despedazando la pared frontal del hogar de la familia Stilinski, quienes se habían convertido en grandes amigos de los Hale, y que ya sabían sobre su verdadera naturaleza. Al principio, John Stilinski se había mostrado renuente a creerles, pero en cuanto toda la familia mostró sus ojos, tomó asiento en el sofá y comenzaron las preguntas.   
Derek recuerda que esa fue una de las noches más largas en lo que llevaba de vida.  
Su padre y Laura corrieron en su ayuda mientras él se dirigía a la puerta, para asegurarse de que los humanos se encontraban bien. En cuanto cruzó el umbral se topó con el arma del sheriff, Claudia Stilinski con una bolsita de mountain ash (otorgada por Talia) y Stiles con un sartén en la mano, detrás de sus padres. ¿En serio? ¿Un sartén? De todas las armas que les habían dado, Stiles estaba usando un sartén como protección. Solo el castaño podía hacer algo así.   
Stiles, al verlo, soltó el sartén y corrió a abrazarlo.   
—Sabría que vendrías —murmuró en su oído, Derek apretó sus brazos en torno al chico.   
—Siempre —Claudia le sonrió con ternura al tiempo que salía junto a John para ver la situación afuera. 

 

+++ 

 

Stiles se escondió detrás de un árbol y miró con confianza la pulsera de cuero en su muñeca. Sabía que sería suficiente para ocultarse de los hombros lobo que lo buscaban, era la primera vez que la ponía a prueba, pero confiaba en la capacidad de Deaton como druida de la manada. Se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que su respiración se escuchara.   
El romper de una rama lo hizo mirar hacia la derecha, donde dos puntos dorados lo observaban con atención, Derek tenía un gesto contrariado, estaba seguro que era porque no podía percibir ni su olor ni sus latidos.   
Stiles dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a echarse correr de nuevo cuando un rugido lo dejó quieto en su sitio. Derek se movió tan rápido que se convirtió en un manchón antes de verlo parado frente a él, acorralándolo contra el tronco.   
—Me gusta tu olor, es nefasto que esa pulsera lo oculte —recorrió con su nariz desde la mandíbula hasta la base del cuello, ahí donde el olor era muy tenue. El corazón de Stiles se había disparado todavía más que con la carrera. Agradeció llevar la pulsera.   
—Sí, bueno, ese es el punto de usar esto —levantó la mano para mostrar el pedazo de cuero. Derek no se inmutó, siguió con la nariz hundida en la unión del hombro con el cuello.   
—¿Sabes qué hueles delicioso? —Stiles tragó con fuerza. En el último año había fantaseado con una situación parecida más veces de las que quería aceptar, pero sabía que estaba mal, Derek y él sólo eran amigos. ¡Sólo eso!  
—Me lo han dicho, Der, sé que soy irresistible —dijo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había formado entre ambos.   
—Yo no lo había hecho, ¿quién lo hizo? —ahora sí se despegó de Stiles sólo para mirarlo a los ojos. Stiles suspiró al ver que aún eran dorados. Le encantaban sus ojos en ese color, también cuando eran normales, cuando tenían esa extraña combinación de colores, pero si le preguntaban cuál era su color favorito respondería dorado sin dudarlo.   
—Nadie, Der —respondió y sin querer bajó su mirada a sus labios, movimiento que no le pasó desapercibido al lobo, que llevaba haciendo lo mismo con los labios de Stiles desde que cumplió quince, o sea hace más o menos un año.   
—Bien, más le vale a Lydia y a cualquiera mantener sus manos alejadas de ti —colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, dejando al humano sin salida.   
—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? —Stiles estaba en las nubes, había esperado algo así desde hace tanto tiempo que no podía evitarlo. Aunque bien podía ser que estuviera mal interpretando las cosas y Derek lo bajara de su nube de un zarpazo, figurativamente claro. Su vista volvió a los labios del pelinegro y por toda respuesta éste lo besó.  
Un beso suave, sólo una ligera presión antes de separarse.   
—Porque me gustas —Stiles se sonrojó e internamente estaba haciendo la danza de la victoria —. Y los lobos somos territoriales.   
—¿Así que soy de tu territorio? —preguntó a centímetros de distancia de su rostro.   
—Podríamos decirlo así —enarcó una ceja —. O también que soy tuyo —murmuró rozando ligeramente sus labios —. Desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo un momento de mi vida sin ti —Stiles se mordió el labio antes de volverlos a unir con los del lobo. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que prácticamente era una confesión que no podía llevarse a cabo con palabras.   
Cora y Laura miraban la escena unos cuantos metros alejadas de la pareja, la mayor de los Hale con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras estiraba la mano hacia su hermana menor.  
—Págame, te dije que no pasaría de los 16 sin confesarse —Cora le dio un billete de 50 dólares.   
—Ya se había tardado, pensé que lo haría un poco más adelante.   
Laura rodó los ojos y comenzó el recorrido a casa, escuchando los fuertes latidos del corazón de su hermano desbocado por la emoción y algo más de lo que no se quería enterar. 

 

+++

 

—¿Estás bien? —la preocupación de Derek era palpable a kilómetros.   
Había tenido que detener el camaro cuando Stiles dijo sentirse mal y al ver que se había puesto más pálido de lo normal detuvo en el arcén. El castaño se bajó con prisa y vomitó en cuanto estuvo alejado del coche.   
Derek se acercó y colocó una mano en su espalda, haciendo círculos para reconfortarlo. Stiles se enderezó y asintió.  
—El café sabía raro. 

 

+++ 

 

—Derek —la voz de Stiles era música para sus oídos. El castaño se encontraba abrazándolo, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello mientras murmuraba su nombre en voz baja, intercalándolo con los gemidos un poco más fuertes, con miedo a que en cualquier momento sus padres pudieran llegar a casa.  
Su novio había dicho que los escucharía llegar, pero no sería la primera vez que los pillaban a la mitad de algo y por estar metidos en el asunto no se había enterado.   
El jadeo de Derek le indicó que estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que incrementó el ritmo de las embestidas y Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello completamente expuesto y que Derek aprovechó para volver a besar, repasando la marca violácea que le había hecho en el hombro al succionar.   
Las piernas de Stiles temblaron un poco a cada lado de su cadera, sabía que ya no podría aguantar mucho más el ritmo al que lo estaba sometiendo.   
—Córrete para mí, Stiles —el castaño soltó un gemido y lo miró. El ver sus ojos dorados fue lo último que necesitaba para sentir ese tirón en su bajo vientre y dejarse ir entre ambos, le ponía mucho su novio, pero lo hacía todavía más cuando su mirada era más la del lobo que la del humano, porque sabía que a pesar de sus impulsos Derek no le haría daño.   
El lobo siguió embistiendo, alargando el orgasmo del castaño y logrando así su liberación. Se quedaron unidos durante unos minutos, aún abrazados, recuperando el aliento y mientras, Stiles le acariciaba el tatuaje del triskel que se había hecho.   
Cuando Stiles se separó para darle un beso Derek aprovechó para girarlo y que así ambos quedaran recostados de lado. Lo abrazó por la cintura y hundió el rostro en su cuello, aprovechando que había quedado un poco más abajo que el castaño, y aspirando su olor todo lo que podía, vainilla y café. Stiles siguió acariciando su cabello hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. 

 

+++ 

 

Stiles definitivamente había sacado el café de su dieta al darse cuenta que era lo que le hacía daño, cada vez que lo consumía el estómago se le revolvía y vomitaba. Harto de esa situación había dejado la bebida que tanto amaba y la había cambiado por té.   
¡Té!   
A Derek le ponía de los nervios su novio sin cafeína en el sistema, ya que estaba un poco más ansioso e irritable. 

 

+++

 

Derek observaba el perfil de su novio, estaba tan profundamente dormido que no sentía su mano recorriendo su nariz respingona y la curva de su cuello. Stiles se movió en sueños y decidió dejarlo dormir, tomó una profunda respiración para aspirar su olor favorito, cuando lo detectó.   
Ya no era la esencia de Stiles, había otro olor apenas perceptible contaminándola.  
Y su corazón se saltó un latido al olerlo. 

 

+++

 

Vainilla, café y ceniza.   
Eso era a lo que su novio olía y que en esos momentos tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba la máquina de ultrasonidos en el cuarto donde se encontraban.   
John y Claudia aun miraban la pantalla sin poder creerlo. El tumor había comenzado a hacer metástasis hacia el estómago y páncreas.  
Cáncer. Fue lo que el doctor dijo. En tercera etapa. Las posibilidades eran menores al cuarenta por ciento, aún después de un tortuoso tratamiento, tanto para el paciente como para la familia.   
Derek no podía dejar de recriminarse ¡Como no se había dado cuenta antes!  
Miró a sus suegros y se dio cuenta de que solo había una solución, algo que ambos le estaban rogando con la mirada.   
Y la posibilidad le alegraba y le asustaba a partes iguales.

 

+++

 

Stiles estaba mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, él había decidido desde hace mucho no ser un lobo, tan simple como: porque no quiero ser un jodido lobo y punto, con miedo a no poder controlarse aun cuando su novio le afirmaba que no dejaría que eso pasara y Talia mostrara todo su apoyo y autoridad como alfa. Además, le asustaba en sobremanera morir en el proceso, pensamiento que Derek también compartía, y razón por la cual había dejado el tema.   
Hasta ahora.   
Se encontraba sentado en la mesa, con sus padres en un lado, Derek en el otro y Talia justo frente a él. Hablando sobre lo mejor para él, como si no se encontrara presente. Eso le molestaba, mucho, pero no sabía qué decir.   
Por una parte, no quería dejar a sus padres, no cuando tenía la posibilidad de curarse y vencer al cáncer sin necesidad de tratamiento y algo que mucha gente desearía.   
Por otra, estaba renuente a ser un hombre lobo, aunque entre eso y morir, prefería convertirse en una criatura sobrenatural  
Y venía la tercera parte, no soportar la mordida y morir en el proceso. Sería lo mismo que con el cáncer, sólo que más rápido y tal vez menos doloroso. De lo último no estaba seguro.  
Suspiró, atrayendo la atención de los presentes y tomó la mano de Derek por debajo de la mesa.   
—Hagámoslo —miró a Talia a los ojos —. Si no soporto la mordida por lo menos mi sufrimiento acabará rápido —Derek le apretó la mano con fuerza—. Si lo hago me curaré y todo será como antes —esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado —. Sólo que con algunas mejoras.  
Talia miró a los Stilinski buscando aprobación.   
Claudia tomó la otra mano de su hijo y de John sobre la mesa al tiempo que asentía. 

 

+++

 

Un golpeteo muy leve resonaba en sus oídos, como si un tambor fuera golpeado con un poco más de fuerza a cada momento que pasaba.   
A ese sonido se le iban uniendo otros, todos con distinto ritmo, pero cobrando fuerza con los segundos, hasta que llegó un momento que parecía tener una orquesta ahí mismo.   
Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con cinco miradas brillantes, cuatro doradas y una roja y dos normales, la azul y castaña, respectivamente, de su padre y su madre.

Derek se acercó a ayudarlo para ponerse en pie y caminaron hacia el espejo que había en la habitación, Stiles se concentró y respiró hondo, soltando todo el aire de golpe cuando sus ojos también brillaron dorados y conectaron con la mirada de su novio a través del reflejo.


	2. Dorado y azul.

—¡Joder! — el grito de Stiles retumbó en todas las habitaciones, tenía sus ventajas tener casa sola esa noche.   
Cuando la fecha de luna llena estaba cerca ambos estaban increíblemente más sensibles ante cualquier sensación, y era algo con lo que Stiles estaba encantado.   
El sexo con un hombre lobo era maravilloso y lo llevaba a un lugar del que no quería regresar por lo menos en un rato. Pero eso era cuando él era solo un humano frágil que podía romperse en un mal movimiento de Derek. Ahora ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones y el sexo había pasado a ser grandioso.   
Derek no se contenía a la hora de embestirlo, siendo cuidadoso para no provocarle heridas, pero a un ritmo al que no tenía nada acostumbrado al castaño, y éste parecía llevarlo demasiado bien.   
Stiles alzó un poco la cabeza para poder alcanzar el cuello de su novio y dejar una pequeña mordida en su manzana de Adán, pasó su lengua con cuidado por toda la extensión de su cuello e inspiró el olor de Derek.   
¡Por fin podía decir cuál era la esencia de su novio! Menta y bosque, porque Derek olía exactamente igual al interior del bosque, con toda la combinación de esencias de los árboles, creando un perfume realmente único, y Stiles sintió desfallecer al percibir unas notas de su propia esencia mezclada con la de Derek. 

+++

—Encontraron a otra persona, con las mismas marcas y la misma sangre negra—Stiles estaba pendiente, desde el piso de arriba, de la conversación de sus padres con su alfa.  
Beacon Hills llevaba dos meses sufriendo ataques de animales, o eso era lo que decía la policía y las noticias. Animales que tenían un veneno tan extraño que provocaban un extraño color en la sangre y derrames por la nariz y las orejas, incluso por los ojos.   
Aunque ellos sabían que si era un ataque de animal, pero no de cualquiera, todo eso indicaba que había un alfa mordiendo gente inocente y dejándola morir ya que no podían soportar la mordida.   
Stiles suspiró y miró a su novio desde la ventana. Derek estaba entrenando para su próximo partido de básquetbol. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al ver como se estiraban los músculos de su espalda y la manera en la que sus shorts caían en su cadera.   
Sus lascivos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta.   
—¿Qué opinas de todo esto? —miró a su alfa a los ojos antes de suspirar.   
—Sea lo que sea que están buscando no se detendrán hasta obtenerlo— Talia enarcó una ceja como solo los Hale podían hacerlo— me refiero a que no creo que quieran acabar con el pueblo entero, es más fácil solo atacarlos que esperar una semana para morder a cada persona— se pasó una mano por el cabello— y si están armando una manada se quedan sin opciones, porque la mordida no está funcionando— se estremeció al pensarlo, él podía haber acabado como cualquiera de todas esas personas.   
—Y yo también me estoy quedando sin opciones, porque la única otra cosa que se me ocurre es que quieren ocupar este territorio, pero ya se están tardando demasiado para ser solo una declaración de intenciones.   
Talia ladeó la cabeza y analizó todo lo que su yerno le acababa de decir.   
—Puedo ver lo que me hijo ve en ti Stiles— el chico levantó la mirada abruptamente— me acabas de dar una buena idea sobre lo que esos lobos pueden querer— le dio una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.  
Stiles se quedó tan desconcertado que solo se dejó caer en la cama mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. 

+

Derek miró a las gradas y conectó la mirada con su novio después de encestar. Stiles sonrió y gritó junto a toda población de estudiantes de Beacon Hills para apoyar a su equipo de básquetbol. A su lado, Isaac botó un poco de su bebida a causa de los brincos que estaba dando, el castaño negó con la cabeza y miró a su novio.   
Un olor dulzón prácticamente golpeó su nariz mientras el rechinido de los tenis de los jugadores le distraía ligeramente.   
Una chica le observaba desde el otro extremo de las butacas, aspiró un poco más e identificó el olor, desde que obtuvo lo que él llamaba mejoras físicas había aprendido a distinguir las emociones de las personas, a una a la que ya estaba muy acostumbrado eran los celos, siempre cuando estaba con Derek o aun sin él, pero de personas que sabían que él, Stiles Stilinski, era el novio del varón de los Hale, y justo en ese momento Paige Krasikeva, integrante de la orquesta de la escuela, era quien emitía ese olor.   
Stiles rodó los ojos y centró su atención en el partido.   
No iba a ser ni la primera ni la última que le mirara de tan mala manera.   
Pero definitivamente jamás pensó que ella fuera víctima de los lobos que rondaban el pueblo. 

+

—¿Qué sucedió con Kali? — fue lo que Claudia Stilinski preguntó en cuanto su hijo, el novio de su hijo y la madre de éste entraron por la puerta, Anthony venía atrás con Laura y Cora. Después de un par de semanas lograron hallar a los causantes de tanto dolor en el pueblo.  
—Son una manada de alfas— Talia tomó asiento en el sofá, mientras sostenía su aun dolorido hombro. La batalla con Kali y Ennis había sido dura— querían que nos uniéramos a ellos— Peter, el hermano de Talia, entró en ese momento con una devastadora herida en un costado.   
—¿Todos? —intervino John mientras se acercaba a Stiles, su hijo se veía increíblemente cansado, pero el que se veía peor era Derek, parecía que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y en sus brazos llevaba heridas que ya se estaba curando, pero al ser de un alfa tardaban más en sanar.   
—Solo a Laura y a mí, ellos saben que ella es la futura alfa— Talia abrazó a su hijo cuando se sentó en el sofá, ya sin poder vencer al cansancio, no sin arrastrar a Stiles con él y dejar la mano recargada en su rodilla— de la mejor manera que pude los invité a irse del pueblo y que dejarán de morder a la gente sin ningún cuidado.   
Los Stilinski tragaron saliva cuando Talia dejo brillar sus ojos rojos.   
—Parece que les dimos un buen incentivo— Anthony prácticamente se había desplomado junto a su esposa y enseñó una cadena de plata con rastros de sangre.

+

—¡Este no era el trato! —el grito de Talia retumbó en la oscuridad— Kali se iría sin herir a más personas— soltó un sollozo mientras se hincaba junto al chico en el suelo, la sangre negra corría por su mandíbula y luchaba por no soltar más quejidos de dolor.  
Derek tomó la mano del chico y sus venas rápidamente se tornaron negras, absorbiendo todo su dolor. Vio a su madre tragar con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza, le hizo retirar su mano antes de apretar ligeramente su cuello.   
No pudo detener la lágrima que corrió por su mejilla al escuchar el chasquido que acabo con la vida de ese chico cuyo nombre nunca sabría.   
El sollozo de Stiles le hizo retirar la vista del cuerpo frente a él y buscó a su novio con la mirada.   
El castaño se encontraba a unos diez metros de ellos, desde ahí pudo observar sus venas negras mientras sostenía la mano de alguien. Se levantó y caminó con cautela, mientras su madre revisaba a una chica que parecía estar aceptando la mordida.  
Cabello rizado oscuro y ojos azules, si no hubiera sido por el lunar de la barbilla habría creído que era su mejor amigo. Stiles sostenía la mano de Camden Lahey, el hermano de Isaac.   
—Shhhh— Stiles estaba pasando una mano por su cabello mientras Camden susurraba palabras de disculpa para su hermano— le diré todo eso Cam, solo resiste un poco más ¿sí? — ambos sabían que Camden no sobreviviría, no había manera de que aceptara la mordida.   
Derek se arrodilló junto a él y colocó una mano en su hombro, inmediatamente sus venas se volvieron negras y comenzó a aligerar la carga de dolor que estaba aceptando Stiles.   
—No debía suceder esto— susurró Talia mientras colocaba en su regazo la cabeza de Camden— cuanto lo siento— murmuró al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cuello.   
—Por favor— el quejido de Camden le provocó un escalofrío a Stiles, Talia suspiró al tiempo que apretaba su cuello.   
Stiles sollozó cuando la presión de la mano de Camden en la suya cedió. 

+

La búsqueda se había ampliado un par de kilómetros a la redonda, habían encontrado a más víctimas de la mordida de Kali, y Talia se estaba encargando de todos y cada uno de ellos, solo una chica, que Stiles y su hijo identificaron como Erica Reyes había sobrevivido a la mordida.  
Parecía que la mordida de Kali estaba llena de veneno por la cantidad de vidas que estaba acabando.   
Derek y su novio escudriñaban el terreno cercano a las afueras del pueblo, cuando lo escucharon.   
Un quejido que resonó en sus oídos como un trueno.   
Había una estructura rodeando la base de un árbol talado, un sótano en realidad. Cuando encontraron la entrada no dudaron en bajar.   
Una chica se encontraba en medio de las enredadas raíces, a quien reconocieron como una de sus compañeras del último año, Paige Krasikeva.   
Stiles rápidamente bajó por las escaleras, con Derek justo detrás. Como pudieron, entre los dos y con mucho cuidado la sacaron de las raíces del árbol, la chica no dejaba de quejarse.   
—Derek— susurró la chica mientras el pelinegro se sentaba en el suelo, con la chica entre sus brazos, Stiles tomó una de las manos de Paige para aligerar su dolor.   
Peter Hale, el tío de Derek, se asomó por las escaleras al encontrar el último vestigio del rastro de Kali.   
—Se ha ido— dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la escalera— tu madre ya viene hacia acá— Derek le miró al tiempo que la chica apretaba más fuerte su mano en el cuello de su playera.   
—Por favor, por favor— la chica comenzó a sollozar— has que esto termine, por favor— la voz de Paige denotaba todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.   
Derek tragó saliva al tiempo que veía a su novio, Stiles sabía lo que esa mirada significaba.   
—Aún está muy lejos de aquí— habló en voz baja, por miedo a alterar más a la chica. Stiles tragó con fuerza mientras asentía.   
—Lo sé, pero— Stiles miró a Peter un segundo antes de volver a Derek— sabes las repercusiones que tendrá.   
—¿Me querrás incluso así?   
Stiles lo miró como si estuviera loco.   
—¡Por supuesto que sí Derek! —casi gritó— lo que vas a hacer— negó con la cabeza— es una de las cosas más difíciles, cariño— Derek le sonrió tristemente antes de asentir y mirar a Paige.   
La chica alzó una mano y rozó la mejilla de Derek.   
—Tienes mucha suerte, Stiles— el castaño aferró un poco más fuerte la mano de la chica.   
—Lo sé— Derek miró a su novio una vez más mientras ponía ambos brazos en torno al cuerpo de Paige.   
Inhalo hondo antes de hacer presión sobre su cuello. El chasquido se escuchó mientras las lágrimas de Derek caían sobre su cabello, el cuerpo de Paige se quedó laxo entre sus brazos, mientras Stiles tomaba una de las manos de su novio.   
Su dolor emocional en esos momentos era tanto que sus venas se tornaron negras, como si fuera dolor físico.   
Se quedaron en esa postura al menos 15 minutos más, hasta que la madre del pelinegro apareció en la puerta del sótano y bajó a su encuentro. Se puso frente a su hijo y Stiles se levantó para darles algo de espacio.   
—Son diferentes— murmuró Derek con los ojos cerrados.   
—Déjame verlos— respondió su alfa.   
Derek hizo brillar sus ojos y en vez de observar el brillo dorado en el rostro de su madre vio un destello azul. Talia lo miró con compasión y culpa, si solo hubiera llegado un poco antes ella habría acabado con el sufrimiento de la chica y no su hijo, un beta de ojos dorados que ahora serían azules por acabar con la vida de un inocente.   
—Siguen siendo hermosos, hijo.   
Stiles subió las escaleras, en esos momentos Derek no lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba el amor y protección de su madre.   
Ningún chico de 18 años debía cargar con algo así. 

+++

—¡Vamos, Derek! —Stiles jalaba a su novio de la mano mientras el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza.   
Había pasado un mes desde el incidente con Kali.   
30 días desde que Érika Reyes se había unido a la manada Hale, junto a Isaac Lahey, quién también había sido mordido, pero a diferencia de su hermano él sí sobrevivió.   
15 días después de una intensa búsqueda de la alfa causante de una de las mayores desgracias en Beacon Hills, y que por fin lograron capturar y derrotar, ya que Kali no se rindió sin dar lucha antes.   
Un mes en el que Derek no se había transformado ni dejado ver sus ojos azules a Stiles.   
Un mes en el que su novio tenía una mueca de pesar que comenzaba a contagiar a Stiles, y éste ya no podía pensar en otra manera de ayudarlo a superarlo que hacer eso.   
Convenció a Derek para ir a la frontera de Beacon con el otro condado, a una caverna de agua que habían encontrado en una de sus tantas excursiones al bosque.   
Derek lo miró enarcando una ceja mientras él rápidamente se desvestía. Llevaba el traje de baño debajo del pantalón de deporte y Derek pensó que se quedaría con eso puesto, pero no, el castaño tenía otros planes.   
Comenzó a deslizar el traje mientras la mirada de su novio no se perdía ningún detalle, Stiles buscaba provocarlo, estaba buscando al lobo, tratando de mostrarle que no estaba mal la naturaleza adquirida recientemente de sus ojos.   
Cuando caminó hacia él y se mordió el labio inferior supo que lo había conseguido. Un destello azul apareció en la mirada de Derek.   
Con cuidado lo besó, pasando la lengua por su labio superior al tiempo que sentía como sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer, Stiles sonrió dentro del beso cuando Derek comenzó a tomar un poco de esa confianza que parecía haber perdido.   
Derek no supo en qué momento ambos terminaron dentro del agua, él sin ninguna pieza de ropa y que sigue sin entender cómo es que se la quitó sin darse cuenta, solo se enteró del momento en que Stiles pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y dejó brillar sus ojos azules, a lo que su novio respondió dejándolos brillar en dorado.   
Una combinación que iluminó ligeramente el pequeño espacio entre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorado y azul combinan ¿no?   
> Espero les haya gustado :)


	3. Azul.

—¿Desde cuándo desapareció? —le preguntó Stiles a su padre.   
Lo vio tan agobiado que decidió sentarse con él a revisar el caso de Scott McCall.  
—Dos semanas —el sheriff suspiró —. Dos semanas que su madre me ha llamado a diario para saber si hay algo nuevo, pero...—señaló los papeles frente a él —. Sigo sin pistas, no encontramos su motocicleta ni nada de lo que llevaba el día que se perdió.   
O le sucedió algo peor, pensó Stiles.   
—Derek y yo podemos ir a buscar su rastro, si quieres —ofreció mientras se tocaba la nariz —. Puede que encontremos algo.   
John Stilinski le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.   
—Vayan con cuidado —Stiles se levantó de la mesa mientras marcaba el número de su novio —. Y no se entretengan haciendo otras cosas —el chico enrojeció hasta las orejas y su padre soltó una carcajada.  
Salió lo más rápido que pudo de casa.

+++

Derek siempre había sido más rápido que Stiles al correr, por eso es que el castaño llevaba un pequeño puchero en los labios mientras iba detrás de su novio.   
—No es justo —dijo en voz baja el castaño, sabiendo que Derek le escucharía.  
—¿Por qué dices que no lo es? —Derek estaba sonriendo.   
—Porque esto no es lo que sucede en las películas —Stiles esquivó una rama saliente del suelo —. En las películas siempre el nuevo es más rápido, más fuerte, más letal —lo último lo dijo en un susurro—. A tu lado me siento como un cachorro.   
Derek alentó su paso para quedar a la altura de Stiles.   
—Eso es porque eres un cachorro, Sti, aun te falta mucho por aprender —el puchero de su novio se acentuó y como los pensamientos de Derek siguieran por el camino que habían provocado esos labios la búsqueda se iría al carajo.  
—Calma tus hormonas, chucho —Derek rodó los ojos —. Primero acabemos la búsqueda y después podremos hacer de todo.   
Derek enarcó una ceja sugerentemente.   
—¿De todo? —Stiles se acercó y le plantó un beso en la línea de la mandíbula.  
—Lo que tú quieras —el paso de Derek se había reducido a caminar mientras trataba de agarrar la cintura del castaño para darle un beso en condiciones.   
Stiles soltó una risa y echó a correr, dejando a su novio detrás.   
Derek rugió y salió en pos de su novio. 

+

—Hay un olor extraño aquí, Der —el pelinegro ya se había acercado a Stiles mientras escudriñaba la zona.   
—Lobo —murmuró, Stiles asintió.   
—Y es reciente, no debe tener más de dos días— el castaño dejó la sudadera de Scott McCall en el suelo, sabía que era de él porque correspondía con la grabación del día que desapareció.   
Había varias pisadas en el suelo, todas de diferentes tamaños, pero por lo que pudieron percibir eran tres pares.   
Tres personas estuvieron ahí, la pregunta era, ¿dónde se encontraban ahora? Y más importante, ¿había alguien más desaparecido?   
—Tenemos que ir con tu padre —Derek tomó la mano de Stiles, pero éste dio un pequeño tirón, haciendo que se quedaran en un su sitio.   
—Espera, esto es evidencia y no podemos dejarla aquí —sacó una bolsa impermeable y con una etiqueta impresa de su mochila, Derek negó con la cabeza, sabía que a veces su novio se las daba de detective.   
Con mucho cuidado metió la prenda en la bolsa y tomó a su novio para echar a correr de regreso a casa. 

+

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó el castaño en cuanto vio entrar a su alfa en casa.   
Talia negó con la cabeza y observó la expresión endurecida de Derek, tragó saliva al verlo tan molesto.   
—Hay por lo menos dos lobos en el bosque y su esencia se desvanece tan rápido como aparece.  
—¿Se desvanece? ¬—Claudia Stilinski se sentó junto a su hijo en el sofá.   
—Hay un rastro de acónito con la esencia, como si alguien los fuera cubriendo —Derek miró por la ventana—. Alguien humano —parecía tener las palabras atascadas en la garganta.  
—Porque ningún lobo puede manipular acónito sin dañarse en el intento —terminó Stiles, él lo sabía por experiencia propia, después de su transformación siguió intentando manipular el mountain ash y el acónito como cuando era humano.   
Aprendió de mala manera, y después de varias quemaduras y heridas, que ya no podría volver a hacerlo por más voluntad que tuviera. 

+

Jackson e Isaac los alcanzaron tres kilómetros más adelante de donde habían empezado la búsqueda de los hombres lobo.   
Jackson le había pedido la mordida a Talia un año después de la transformación de Isaac, ya que el rubio no había dejado de investigar en que se convirtió su novio, y es que el pretexto de que la luz hace un efecto raro en mis ojos y por eso se ven dorados durante el sexo, en la noche, sobre todo, dejó de funcionar con el tiempo. Y el chico no era estúpido. O al menos no del todo.   
Así que ahí estaban, cuatro lobos de 20 años buscando a lo que suponían era otro par que andaban sueltos por el bosque, aún sin saber qué querían de Beacon Hills.   
Un movimiento a su derecha los hizo agudizar todavía más sus sentidos, había algo extraño en esos lobos, o al menos la esencia de uno de ellos era familiar para Stiles y Jackson.   
El aullido de Erika los hizo ir en dirección contraria al ruido de las ramas crujiendo.   
La chica rubia se encontraba luchado con otra persona, se movían tan rápido que no lograban distinguir quién era.   
Derek no lo dudo y se metió en medio de ellos cuando el extraño lanzó a Erika contra un árbol y la chica ya no pudo levantarse de inmediato.   
Stiles corrió hacia ellos y empujó al chico por detrás, proyectándolo contra una roca. Derek se apresuró y cayó sobre él, apresándolo con sus brazos y piernas para que dejara de luchar. Jackson e Isaac corrieron a auxiliar a Erika.   
—¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó Derek a su novio.   
Stiles se colocó de tal manera que el chico en el suelo podía verlo sobre el hombro del pelinegro.   
—En absoluto —respondió y soltó un aullido en espera de la llegada de su alfa.   
El chico comenzó a reír desde su posición.   
—Realmente son estúpidos —los moretones en su cuerpo habían comenzado a desaparecer—. No se equivocaba cuando me dijo que lo eran.  
—¿Quién te lo dijo? —Derek enterró sus garras en las muñecas del muchacho.   
Éste, como toda respuesta, rió más fuerte.   
Derek miró a su novio para preguntarle si él entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Stiles ya no estaba a su lado, el castaño había caminado un par de metros lejos de él y se encontraba metido entre un par de árboles.   
Derek lo observó hasta que el chico dio varios pasos hacia atrás y trastabilló con sus propios pies, una nube de polvo morado lo cubría. Derek abrió los ojos en una clara expresión de pánico al tiempo que el extraño aprovechó su distracción y lo aventó lejos de sí.   
Derek logró ver a Jackson e Isaac correr tras él antes de escuchar unos pasos cerca de su cabeza y que el polvo morado inundara sus sentidos. 

+

—¡Están vivos! —la voz le sonaba ligeramente distorsionada y la combinación de olores que estaba captando comenzaba a darle nauseas, una sensación que llevaba años sin sentir.  
—Vamos, estarán bien— Stiles abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando que se adaptaran a la luz del bosque.   
Se encontró con el rostro de Cora Hale muy cerca del suyo. Los recuerdos de la búsqueda le llegaron en un torrente abrumador.   
—¿Derek? —él sintió que gritó su nombre, pero su voz salió como un murmullo ronco.   
—Él está bien, Sti —su cuñada le pasó una mano por el cabello —. Respira conmigo, ambos fueron expuestos a una gran cantidad de acónito en polvo.   
Stiles giró su cabeza buscando a su novio, cuando logró dar con su mirada Derek lo miraba con preocupación.   
Dejó a Laura hablando sola y se levantó para ir junto a su castaño.   
—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Cora había dejado que Stiles se levantara y en cuanto éste tuvo completa libertad posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Derek.   
—Contigo y vivos, mejor —Derek se recargó sobre su mano buscando más contacto.   
La madre del pelinegro se aproximó a ellos y cuando los tuvo a ambos de pie los abrazó.   
—¿Sabemos quién era? —la voz de Derek sonaba ronca, para Stiles fue el peor momento en que la voz de su novio podía escucharse así.   
—Theo Raeken —ambos chicos se miraron—. A tu padre le llegó el caso de otro chico desaparecido, proveniente de San Diego, al ser un menor mandaron la alerta a todo el estado y Erika pudo identificarlo por la foto.   
Laura se aproximó a ellos, con el celular en la mano para mostrar la imagen que el sheriff mandó, ambos chicos asintieron, era el mismo muchacho.   
—Y hay otro chico que desapareció junto con él —Talia pasó una mano por el cabello de su hijo, como tratando de asegurarse que seguía ahí.   
—Liam Dunbar —al ver la otra foto Stiles soltó un gruñido.   
—Él fue quien lanzó el acónito —dijo muy seguro—. Escuché unas ramas crujir y por eso me acerqué al borde del claro, pero no lograba detectar ni latidos o alguna esencia, fue por eso que no lo vi venir.   
Talia asintió.   
—Un humano aliado con un lobo, que parece ser un omega, es algo muy extraño de ver.  
Derek negó.   
—No creo que esté solo, hay otra esencia de lobo junto con él.   
Stiles miró un segundo al suelo antes de sentir que la bombilla se prendía.   
—Scott McCall—murmuró —. Es el otro lobo, conozco su esencia por los entrenamientos de Lacrosse, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? —Stiles se dio un golpe en la frente antes de comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro, Derek había aprendido que esa era su manera de organizar sus pensamientos.   
—Hay que encontrarlos —Derek miró a su madre.   
—Pronto —respondió mientras asentía. 

+++

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Stiles amaba cuando su novio era un fanfarrón, pero en la situación en la que se encontraban no era la más propicia para ello.   
El chico de piel morena arremetió de nuevo contra Derek, quien al ver el ataque de Scott giró, dejando que el chico se fuera un par de metros con nada entre los brazos por delante.   
Mientras él se encargaba del otro hombre lobo, Theo.   
¿Cómo es que habían terminado en esa situación de dos contra dos?   
Fácil, desobedeciendo la orden de su alfa sobre que debían ir en dos grupos de cuatro y encontrándose con el par de hombres lobo que parecían increíblemente enojados.   
Stiles ya tenía un par de heridas en el costado que lo distraían por el escozor, pero no se comparaban con las de Theo.   
El chico prácticamente tenía los huesos del brazo izquierdo destrozados y por el chasquido que acababa de escuchar podía apostar que un par de costillas también se rompieron.   
Unos pasos detrás de él le distrajeron por ser demasiados sigilosos, dudaba que fueran de los lobos de su manada por lo lentos que eran.   
Volteó un segundo para ver a un chico que se aproximaba a su novio por la espalda, con una bolsita de algo que olía a acónito.   
—¡Derek, cuidado! — el pelinegro saltó sobre Scott para quedar a sus espaldas y poder tener una vista del frente.   
El chico que habían identificado como Liam Dunbar estaba ahí para apoyar a Scott y Theo.   
Varios aullidos los alertaron de que la manada Hale se encontraba cerca.   
Stiles se distrajo un segundo y al siguiente ya estaba con la espalda contra el árbol, con Theo sobre él.  
El castaño trató de zafarse, sin éxito.   
—Esto es por Kali —dijo Theo mientras levantaba la mano, preparándose para dar el golpe final.   
Stiles miró a su novio, si moriría quería hacerlo viendo a Derek y no a un adolescente con serios problemas.   
Cuando la presión sobre su cuello se aflojó Stiles reaccionó, Isaac había tacleado a Theo al llegar, entre él y Jackson estaban acabando con el chico.   
Vio a Laura arremetiendo contra Scott, tratando de quitárselo de encima a su hermano. Talia llegó en ese momento para ayudar a su hija.  
Desde ese momento todo sucedió muy rápido.   
El castaño observó a Liam acercarse a Derek por detrás, mientras este estaba arrodillado en el suelo, recuperándose de una mordida de Scott, quien hasta ese momento reveló ser también un alfa.   
Vio como Scott agarró a Laura por el cuello con las garras de fuera mientras amenazaba a Talia.   
También vio a Liam apuntar con un arma al amor de su vida.   
En ese instante se recuperó.   
Corrió hacia el chico y lo tacleó con tanta fuerza que lo proyectó contra un árbol. Liam soltó un quejido de dolor, pero se las arregló para seguir apuntando a Derek.   
Al mismo tiempo que escuchó el rugido de dolor de su alfa, él le rompió el cuello a Liam.   
Stiles cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba al chico pelinegro frente a él.   
Derek abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermana mientras Talia acababa con la vida de Scott, del asesino de su hija. 

+

Esa misma noche un rugido inundó el bosque de Beacon Hills, un rugido que debería ser de victoria, pero solo era de dolor y pesar.   
Habían perdido a la futura alfa de la manada, a una hija, a una hermana, a una amiga, Stiles podía decirlo de otra manera: a su cuñada y a su confidente.   
Cuando por fin logró hacer que Derek se durmiera, éste lo hizo abrazado a él, con tanta fuerza que incluso lo lastimaba.   
Como si pudieran arrebatárselo en cualquier momento.   
Y fue cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de que ser una criatura sobrenatural no te eximía de morir en cualquier momento. No mientras te encontraras con el enemigo correcto.  
Dejó brillar sus ojos y soltó más lágrimas de las que había soltado en su vida al distinguir el resplandor azul en la oscuridad. 

+

A la mañana siguiente y con ayuda del sheriff montaron la escena del accidente en una motocicleta de Scott McCall junto a Theo y Liam, a las afueras de Beacon.   
Por lo menos le darían un poco de paz a las familias de éstos al saber dónde quedaron. Aún no podían creer que Scott y Theo pertenecieron a la manada de alfas antes de acabar con Ennis y Kali. Y que por la muerte de sus líderes ellos habían buscado venganza contra los Hale. 

+

—Son diferentes, Derek—Stiles tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza —. No entiendo por qué. ¡Ese chico te iba a matar! —Derek se acuclilló frente a su novio —. De inocente tenía lo que yo de rubio, o sea nada —el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa triste.   
—Lo iba a hacer para salvar a su manada —Stiles apretó los labios—. Al igual que tú lo hiciste para salvar a la tuya.   
Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del castaño.  
—Déjame verlos, Sti.   
Stiles abrió lentamente los ojos, dejándolos brillar azules.   
Derek dejó brillar los suyos también.   
—Siguen siendo hermosos —Stiles suspiró y dejó que su novio lo besara.   
Los ojos de Stiles y Derek eran azules por la razón correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi un post de Stiles como beta y con los ojos azules, esa fue la razón de querer escribir esto, porque, bueno traté de encontrar una razón para a) que Stiles fuera un lobo y b) ¡un lobo con ojos azules! y la razón que yo encontré fue esta, el personaje de Stiles protege a su manada sin importar qué y he aquí un poco de lo que se me ocurrió.   
> En fin, espero les haya gustado.   
> Pd: no sé por qué aparece la nota que había puesto en el primer capítulo junto a la del capítulo que corresponde, en fin soy nueva en esto y ya encontraré la forma de cómo quitarla y ponerla en su lugar, porque al menos a mí no me gusta como se ve.   
> Un beso, M.


	4. Rojo.

Derek miró a su alrededor, a los miembros de la manada de la cual un día sería alfa. Y sólo pudo sentir terror.   
Él no estaba hecho para eso, no había recibido entrenamiento suficiente para ser el siguiente alfa de la manada, no como su hermana Laura.   
Laura. El tema complicado de la familia.   
Desde su muerte, Derek sabía que él tomaría su puesto, cuando Talia decidiera cederle el poder o muriera en batalla (que Derek rogaba que no fuera así), dependía de lo que pasara primero. Y esperaba realmente que fuera en mucho tiempo.   
A los 24 años no tenía ganas de ser el responsable de 10 personas más. Definitivamente no.   
Esa responsabilidad nunca estuvo en sus planes, realmente nunca pensó que su hermana mayor llegara a faltar. ¡Qué iluso había sido!   
Siempre la vio como alguien invencible, como quien siempre lo protegía, era quien revisaba debajo de su cama después de que su mamá lo hacía también, porque necesitaba la certeza de dos personas para poder dormir tranquilo, y era ella quien lo abrazaba hasta que se dormía, o así fue hasta que Stiles tuvo edad suficiente para pasar la noche entera con él. Sólo abrazados y durmiendo.   
Sin ella en su vida sentía como si el mundo estuviera en sus hombros.   
Él podía parecer fuerte por fuera, pero por dentro seguía siendo un niño asustado ante las responsabilidades que conllevaba crecer. Derek no podía imaginar a su hermana asustada de la misma manera, pero muy en el fondo sabía que debió estar igual o peor que él, porque ella desde pequeña cargó con esa responsabilidad, una que no pidió y que vino con el hecho de ser la primogénita de los Hale. 

+

Stiles miró a la expresión endurecida de Derek, una que aparecía en el momento en que la manada se reunía y se esfumaba cuando se quedaba a solas con él. Y Stiles lo comprendía demasiado bien.   
De un solo movimiento le arrebataron a su hermana, a su futura alfa y le pusieron un peso sobre los hombros, y a él, le pusieron una diana en la frente, porque siempre que buscaban acabar con un alfa empezaban por su pareja, su punto más vulnerable.   
Él podía lidiar con eso, podía enfrentar la responsabilidad que él tendría, pero no sabía cómo aligerar la de Derek, como quitarle ese miedo a perder a más integrantes.   
Porque eso era lo que más temía su novio, la pérdida de más integrantes a manos de un ser sobrenatural, o incluso humano. Nunca había manera de saber a quién o qué se enfrentarían hasta que prácticamente llegaban a patearles el trasero y ellos se defendían con todo lo que tenían, y que siempre ganaban. Hasta el momento habían tenido la fortuna de ganar. 

+++

—¿Tres vírgenes? —preguntó John Stilinski. Derek asintió con la cabeza.  
—Una es coincidencia, dos es accidente y tres —Stiles recitó su frase favorita.  
—Es un patrón —completó Derek.   
Stiles asintió.   
—Parece ser parte de un ritual — comentó el castaño en voz baja, sabiendo que su novio lo escucharía.   
Entre los tres comenzaron a acomodar los expedientes que hasta el momento tenían. 

+++

—¿A qué has venido? —la pregunta de Talia hizo eco en la destilería.   
—Quería conocer a la manada de la que tanto se habla en estos días —el hombre rubio frente a ellos se encogió de hombros.   
Derek se adelantó un paso, quedando al lado de su madre y cuadró los hombros.   
—Ya nos conociste, puedes irte ahora —Stiles bufó por lo bajo ante las palabras del pelinegro. Talia le puso una mano en el hombro.   
—No quiero ser descortés, pero él tiene razón —Stiles abrió los ojos con asombro mirando a su madre, no podía creer lo que había dicho, tenía que felicitarla cuando todo acabara.   
—¡Pero que aguafiestas son! Solo quiero pasar una temporada por aquí —extendió los brazos, como si pudiera abarcar el pueblo entero —. Parece un lugar tranquilo y hay muchas cosas buenas por ver —posó su mirada en Stiles y le guiño un ojo, el castaño en respuesta soltó un gruñido por lo bajo y la respuesta de Derek no se hizo esperar.   
Entre Isaac y Boyd tuvieron que detenerlo para que no brincara sobre su indeseado visitante.   
—Tienes una semana, después te irás—Talia dejó brillar sus ojos rojos.   
Deucalión asintió y dio media vuelta, saliendo de la destilería. 

+++

—¿Por qué te ve tanto? No debería verte tanto —Derek besó el pequeño puchero que se había formado en los labios de su novio.   
—Espero que con eso deje de verme —Stiles enarcó una ceja al estilo Hale, le había tomado años de práctica que consiguiera el mismo efecto que causaba Derek cuando lo hacía.   
—Creo que le ponen los chicos besándose porque sigue viéndote —Stiles miró sobre el hombro de Derek, ya que éste estaba de espaldas no podía ver a la chica de turno que se lo comía con la mirada.   
¬—¿Y si te está viendo a ti? No sería la primera vez que alguien lo hace —Stiles lo miró como si estuviera loco.   
—Sé que soy guapo, pero prácticamente te está desnudando con la mirada —Derek miró sobre su hombro y prestó atención a la chica.   
Alta, cabello rizado y castaño, ojos de un extraño tono azul y bastante guapa. Pero no su estilo.  
Su estilo era de cabello castaño, grandes ojos color avellana, piel pálida y muchos lunares, lunares que besaba y contaba siempre que tenía ocasión. Largas piernas que se enredaban en su cintura a la menor oportunidad y dedos largos y elegantes que le encantaba sentir en su cuerpo. Ése era su estilo.   
Volteó hacia Stiles y lo besó con pasión, le importaba un soberano cacahuate estar en el supermercado, a la mitad del pasillo de cereales, tal vez con eso dejarían de acosarlos con la mirada siempre que estaban juntos, o solos. Stiles jadeó dentro del beso por la fuerza que su novio ejercía en su cadera, Derek bajó una mano hacia su trasero y lo apretó, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como el castaño se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.   
—Creo que le ha quedado bastante claro —murmuró Stiles cuando se separaron.   
Lo que no sabían era que sólo acababan de confirmar el punto débil de Derek, del futuro alfa, y esa vulnerabilidad era el chico castaño de muchos lunares. 

+

Jennifer Blake. El nombre de la nueva profesora de literatura de Cora. La misma profesora que se comía con la mirada a Derek cada vez que podía y que sacaba de quicio a Stiles.   
—No confío en ella —murmuró Stiles mientras subían al Camaro, con Cora en el asiento trasero, habían ido a sacarla de detención ya que Talia y Anthony habían salido del pueblo después de que Deucalion se fuera y ellos habían quedado como los responsables de la menor de los Hale.   
—Ni yo, es una bruja —respondió Cora. Derek la miró a través del retrovisor con la ceja enarcada—. No sé si literalmente, pero es una víbora, eso sí lo puedo asegurar.   
Stiles resopló. Derek soltó la palanca de cambios y buscó la mano del castaño, entrelazó sus dedos juntos y besó su dorso. Se mordió el labio al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su novio y como su ceño fruncido cedía un poco. 

+++

La investigación sobre los asesinatos ritualistas les daba dolor de cabeza, y eso para un lobo era algo excepcional, ya que en teoría no podían sufrirlos, pero ahí estaban, rodeados de mapas y expedientes sintiendo la cabeza a punto de estallar.   
—Tres vírgenes y tres personas que fueron oficiales, ¿qué tienen las personas con su afán de hacer todo de tres? —farfulló Stiles, Derek rodó los ojos ante su ocurrencia, aunque sabía que tenía razón, los sacrificios se estaban llevando a cabo de tres en tres.   
—Tenemos que parar esto, no podemos permitir que siga asesinando personas —Claudia posó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.   
—Lo harán, amor, entre todos lo conseguirán —John le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir anotando en su libreta.   
Stiles se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar su sonrisa en un momento tan lúgubre, pero es que le alegraba demasiado ver la manera en que sus padres seguían demostrándose que se querían. 

+++

—¿Por qué haces esto? — Stiles miró el círculo a su alrededor.  
Estaba atrapado con mountain ash en la bóveda del banco abandonado.   
Jennifer lo miró con diversión.   
—¿Y se supone que tú eres el listo? Debí haberme llevado a Derek— Stiles enarcó una ceja.   
—Estás muy equivocada si crees que podrías atrapar a Derek.   
La chica negó con la cabeza.  
—Ya lo hice— la verdad lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría.   
Si lo atrapaban a él seguramente Derek iría en su búsqueda, y así también lo tendrían. Tal vez Stiles era el punto fuerte de Derek, ya que él siempre le decía que mientras estuviera a su lado estarían bien, pero también era su punto más vulnerable, ya que si atacaban al castaño jodían a Derek de muchas maneras.   
Jennifer salió de la bóveda con sus tacones retumbando en cada rincón del banco. 

+

—¿Matarías para salvar una vida? —Deucalión lo miraba con superioridad.   
—Ya lo hecho —Stiles se aplaudió mentalmente por evitar que su voz temblara. La tortura con acónito y muérdago lo habían dejado para el arrastre.   
—Has superado la prueba, Stiles, en definitiva, no pude escoger mejor —el castaño jaló las cadenas que lo mantenían de pie y sujetado al techo para poder enderezarse. Sus muñecas gritaron de dolor por las quemaduras que ya se estaban curando.  
—¿Prueba? ¿De qué carajos hablas?   
—Necesito una pareja para dominar semejante territorio —estiró los brazos—. Un alfa con pareja siempre es más fuerte que uno sin una.  
—¿Eres idiota o qué? —Stiles enarcó las cejas—. ¡Yo ya soy la pareja de un alfa! Y eres tonto si crees que me quedaré contigo.  
Deucalión rió y caminó alrededor del chico encadenado.   
—Te necesito aquí para vencer a Talia y Derek, apuesto lo que quieras a que tu noviecito perderá la cabeza al verte así y eso alterará a su alfa lo suficiente para que yo pueda tomar su manada —hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano —. Después de eso te quedarás conmigo, es bastante simple en realidad.   
—Te equivocas —refutó Stiles —. Subestimas a Derek, no perderá la cabeza por esto, pero definitivamente te hará pedazos —sonrió de medio lado viendo al alfa frente a él —. ¿Por qué no sólo has hecho una manada tú?  
El rubio entrecerró los ojos.   
—No hay necesidad si ya hay otra mucho más fuerte —ladeó la cabeza analizándolo —. Tu novio está tardando demasiado y no puedo esperar a probarte —se relamió los labios, como un animal viendo a su presa. Stiles comenzó a sentir pánico y trató de no demostrarlo.   
Sus sentidos aún estaban bastante aturdidos, le era complicado tratar de detectar latidos o sonidos fuera del banco, y le crispaba los nervios no saber dónde estaba Jennifer, que había desaparecido cuando Deucalión llegó.   
El alfa salió de la bóveda y Stiles aprovechó para enderezarse por completo, sus sentidos no le ayudaban, pero su fuerza estaba volviendo, trató de jalar las cadenas hacia abajo para desprenderlas del techo, sin éxito alguno.   
Respiraba entrecortadamente para cuando Deucalión regresó.   
—Este lugar está hecho de serbal, aunque te sientas más fuerte no tendrás tu fuerza al completo.   
Stiles alzó la mandíbula en un claro gesto de desafío.   
—Eso significa que tú tampoco la tienes.   
La expresión de Deucalión se ensombreció al tiempo que se escuchaba un rugido ensordecedor.   
—Que comience el show —el alfa sonrió mientras miraba sobre su hombro. Stiles logró ver a Derek en el centro del banco. Después le preguntaría cómo es que logró entrar.   
Jennifer apareció por el marco de la puerta y le lanzó acónito en polvo al castaño, que comenzó a toser y su vista se nubló, de nuevo.   
Durante minutos se quedó completamente a ciegas, solo escuchando ruidos amortiguados de lo que era la pelea entre su manada y los dos intrusos. Había escuchado varios gritos de dolor que estaba casi seguro pertenecían a Érika y Jackson.   
Con un último rugido y varios taconazos contra el suelo recuperó su consciencia por completo.   
Empleando toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir jaló las cadenas con las que lo tuvieron atado, cayó de rodillas y miró al frente. Jennifer lo miraba con pánico y llevaba una daga en la mano.   
—Quitándoles al miembro más valioso de su manada serán débiles —murmuró mientras caminaba hacia él. Stiles se echó hacia atrás, cuando chocó con la pared se puso en pie apoyándose en ella.   
—Jamás serán débiles —respondió al tiempo que movía las cadenas, lanzándolas contra Jennifer y logrando tirarla al suelo, el impacto le sacó el aire de los pulmones y en ese momento, el encantamiento o lo que sea que tuviera encima se esfumó, dejando ver a una persona con el rostro desfigurado y cicatrices espantosas. Stiles tragó saliva al ver su verdadera naturaleza.   
—La manada de alfas no solo les causó daño a ustedes —Jennifer se puso en pie.   
—Nosotros acabamos con ellos, ¿por qué haces esto entonces?   
—Deucalión me salvó después que Kali me atacara, le debo la vida —Stiles la miró con tristeza, solo estaba tratando de complacer a quién creía era su salvador.   
—No tienes que hacer esto, Jennifer, no tienes que ser un monstruo para complacer a otro —el rostro de la chica se crispó en una mueca de desagrado.   
—Ya lo soy.  
Se abalanzó sobre Stiles, con la mano en la empuñadura, dispuesta a clavarlo donde pudiera. El castaño brincó a un lado, esquivando a Jennifer como pudo. Con las cadenas aún en sus muñecas las lanzó de nuevo, haciendo que las piernas de la chica se enredaran con ellas.   
Derek entró por la puerta en el momento en que Jennifer jaló las cadenas, haciendo lo mismo que Stiles hizo con ella, provocando que cayera de rodillas.   
Jennifer metió una mano en su chamarra y lanzó un puño de mountain ash, que abarcaba desde donde ella estaba sentada hasta donde se encontraba Stiles, manteniéndolos encerrados.   
Stiles se puso rápidamente en pie y encaró a la druida. Jennifer no lo hizo esperar, se acercó a él con parsimonia, como si disfrutara jugando con él, tenía una retorcida sonrisa en el rostro.   
Stiles dejó que se acercara lo suficiente a él para poder darle una patada, que la dejó casi al límite de la ceniza, otro poco y la podría romper.   
Jennifer chasqueó la lengua.   
—No lo hagas más difícil, Stiles —el chico entrecerró los ojos, ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo que lo dejara matarlo? No se iría sin dar pelea.   
—¿Por qué mataste a esas personas? —sabía que ella había estado detrás de los sacrificios.   
—Necesitaba recuperar la fuerza que tenía antes del ataque de los alfas— la castaña se encogió de hombros, como si su reciente declaración fuera lo más normal del mundo.   
—¡Déjalo en paz, Jennifer! Me quieres a mí, acabo de matar a Deucalión, ¡mátame a mí! —la manada completa se encontraba en la bóveda, Talia sostenía a Claudia de los hombros para que no se acercara, como humana podía romper el círculo, pero eso la dejaría vulnerable por segundos ante Jennifer, segundos que seguramente aprovecharía, y si había algo que Stiles jamás se perdonaría sería la muerte de su madre por su causa.   
Jennifer volteó a mirarlo con enojo.   
—No tenías por qué hacerlo.  
—Así como tú tampoco tienes que hacerlo —señaló a Stiles, que se apretaba el brazo izquierdo con fuerza, ahí donde Jennifer había logrado acertar un golpe.   
—Él solo quería una manada¬ —Jennifer regresó su atención al chico frente a ella.   
—¡Pudo haberla tenido! —exclamó Derek —. Sólo tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con nosotros.   
—No puede haber dos alfas en una manada conviviendo en paz.   
—Por supuesto que sí —Talia Hale habló al tiempo que dejaba brillar sus ojos rojos, Derek hizo lo mismo, al haber matado a Deucalión había marcado su estatus como alfa.   
Stiles se quedó sin aliento al ver los ojos carmín de su novio. Sin querer dejó brillar los suyos también.  
Jennifer aprovechó para acercarse al castaño y asestar el golpe final, le habían arrebatado lo único que le quedaba, la única protección que tuvo durante tanto tiempo.   
Derek corrió hacia el círculo y lo golpeó, tratando, en vano, de romperlo. Stiles caminó hacia atrás antes de lanzarle otra patada a Jennifer, que la esquivó sin muchos problemas.   
El castaño hizo las cadenas hacia atrás lo suficiente para rozar la ceniza.   
El círculo estaba roto.   
Stiles cayó de espaldas porque ya no había nada deteniéndolo.   
Colérica, Jennifer se lanzó sobre él de nuevo, Derek se interpuso en su camino, tomándola del cuello con una mano y con la otra deteniendo la daga que iba directo a su corazón.   
La chica trató de mover la daga, en respuesta, el alfa hizo un poco más de presión hasta que escuchó su cuello romperse.   
Dejó el cuerpo de Jennifer en el suelo y se dirigió a su pareja.   
Stiles se frotaba las muñecas, después de que Cora rompiera las cadenas. Lo miró antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.   
—Estoy aquí —susurró Stiles en su oído, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello. Un sollozo ahogado de Derek hizo eco en la habitación.   
La manada decidió salir, dándoles un poco de privacidad, más tarde hablaría con sus padres.   
—Creí que te perdería, Deucalión hablaba muy en serio sobre tomar a la manada, el territorio y a ti —la voz de su novio sonaba ahogada por la manera que tenía el rostro hundido en su cuello, aspirando su olor favorito.   
—Pero no lo has hecho —se separó de él para darle un casto beso en los labios—. Vamos a casa.   
Derek lo abrazó una vez más antes de salir.  
Esa noche se buscaron con anhelo en la habitación. 

+++

Derek miró a cada miembro de su manada, porque podía decir que era suya.  
Dos meses después del incidente de Stiles, Talia le dijo que estaba listo, que era su momento como alfa. Derek no se mostró renuente a aceptar esa posibilidad.   
Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidió que podía llevarla, que podía hacerle el honor al puesto que debió ocupar Laura. Se dijo que sería el mejor tanto para Stiles como para ella.   
Todos tenían los ojos brillantes, su madre también los tenía dorados.  
Observó a su pareja con atención, sus ojos seguían siendo azules, pero un poco alejado del iris tenía un círculo rojo. Sonrió antes de aullar. La manada aulló a la par, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo alfa. 

+

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Derek, mientras sentía una mano invadiendo su intimidad. Stiles lo tenía abrazado desde atrás, con su mano masturbándolo. Derek se dejó hacer mientras el castaño le besaba la nuca.   
Cuando sintió que llegaría como su novio siguiera así se dio la vuelta, tomando por sorpresa al chico y quedando encima de él.   
Los ojos de Stiles eran azules, con ese círculo rojo en el medio. Dejó que sus ojos brillaran rojos antes de besarlo.

+++

—¿No me digas que las alturas te dan miedo? —Derek sólo escuchaba la voz de Stiles porque era un hombre lobo con el oído súper desarrollado, de no ser así no podría escucharlo en absoluto.   
—¡Las alturas normales no! —exclamó—. Pero esto es una locura —sacó su cabeza de la avioneta, mirando hacia abajo.   
Nunca debió aceptar acompañar a su novio a tirarse de un paracaídas.   
Stiles se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla antes de susurrar.   
—No es como si te fuera a pasar algo, y si caes mal tus huesos se compondrán de inmediato.  
Derek le dirigió una mala mirada antes de ver su paracaídas.   
—Recuérdame por qué estoy haciendo esto.   
Stiles rió.  
—Porque me amas. Ahora vamos Sourwolf, ya no quiero esperar.   
Derek suspiró antes de brincar detrás de su novio. El instructor lo miró con una sonrisa. 

+++

Los ojos de Derek brillaron rojos mientras veía el anillo frente a él. Fue un rápido destello.  
Sabía que había otra intención detrás de la cena que planeó el castaño a la mitad del bosque.  
—Sí quiero, Sti. Quiero casarme contigo —Stiles se levantó de su asiento para irse al regazo de su novio, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y se fundieron en un acalorado beso.   
Stiles detuvo la mano de Derek cuando comenzó a masajear su pierna.   
—Primero te pondrás esto —tenía el anillo agarrado con dos dedos. Derek estiró la mano izquierda para que se lo pusiera.   
Ambos lo miraron antes de seguir besándose.   
Para cuando Stiles terminó con la espalda contra la manta en el suelo (bendita sea su previsión, porque no tenía ganas de clavarse rocas en el cuerpo, muchas gracias) sus ojos brillaban azules, con el ya muy característico círculo rojo.  
Círculo que sólo podía ver él como su pareja, y los demás alfas que se llegaran a topar, esa explicación le dio su madre al ver el mismo círculo en los ojos de su padre, marca que nunca había visto hasta después de la lucha con Deucalión, durante los dos meses que ambos fueron alfas de la manada, hasta el día que Talia le cedió su puesto y sus ojos regresaron a dorado.   
Esa era la forma en que los alfas marcaban a sus parejas.   
Y Derek estaba feliz con ello.   
Conectó su mirada rojiza con su ahora prometido antes de besarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el final, espero les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mí escribirlo :)   
> Me gustarían sus opiniones y demás, en serio le hacen a una el día al ver que lo que escribo les gusta y si no les gusta, también me gustaría saberlo, eso me ayudaría a mejorar :)   
> Un beso, M.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía curiosidad por escribir sobre un Stiles como lobo y decidí hacerlo, solo podía imaginar dos razones para que Stiles-hiperactivo y humano- Stilinski se convirtiera en lobo y la que más me gusto fue ésta (porque eso de un alfa descontrolado y que estuviera a punto de matarlo lo mordiera no me agradó tanto xD) en fin, espero les haya gustado leer el primer capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo :)


End file.
